


and now my heart stumbles on things i don't know

by coffeefrog



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeefrog/pseuds/coffeefrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows they can't go on like this forever. But they have time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and now my heart stumbles on things i don't know

**Author's Note:**

> A little ficlet I wrote for a friend to cheer her up. Future Doctor/Master. In my head the Doctor is being played by James McAvoy and the Master by Michael Fassbender.

There are moments when the Master thinks, “Why do I allow myself to be tied to him? It would be simple to change the TARDIS’ course, dump the Doctor on some bloody backwards planet and leave him there to rot.”

But then, he sees his old friend, his always lover sleeping soundly on rumpled sheets, sprawled out without another body to share the space. His hair is wild as ever and a face that should be old looks so much like it had when they were at the academy. Soft and peaceful and all the hundreds of years of running around the galaxy and Time to save people absent from his face. 

If he closes his eyes, he can see the past. The pair of them as young men, running wild through the Gallifreyan afternoon. Working on experiments with Ushas. Back when they were Koschei and Theta. When they were still discovering things about themselves. Back then, they had wanted more than the Time Lords could offer them. They wanted the universe.

And in some ways, they had gotten it. But they had gone in different directions. Theta had become the Doctor, the man who helped people. Koschei became the Master, the man who wanted to rule them. 

But now, they are together again. Traveling through time. Doing all the things they had dreamed of. 

And though he might not show it, he’s happy. He allows the Doctor’s enthusiasm to wash over him and infect him. He’s not sure how long they’ll go on like this. Pretending that the Master hasn’t committed crime after crime against multiple races. The Doctor has always been so bloody forgiving and the Master knows that the Doctor will always forgive him. 

But he knows there will come a day when it’ll all fall apart. When the Master will fall from grace and they’ll be back where they started.

For now, he crawls into bed beside the one man he trusts, elbowing him until he rolls over enough to give him space to lay down. The Doctor makes an annoyed sound in his sleep, but as soon as The Master is settled, the Doctor is rolling over again to wrap him up. With a sigh, mostly for effect, he presses a kiss to the top of his head.

For now, he has this and he’s happy.


End file.
